Hidden Consequences
by abandoned12345786
Summary: Adelyn is an 18 year old girl who's fate is changed when she is saved by the prince of Swynwick. The story goes on to tell us about the consequences of this encounter and how it effects the whole kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Consequence

Her vision went black and she jumped. She had been dreaming about him again. As she raised her head she had a feeling that something was wrong. The room was dark and the only light came from her candlestick that sat on the worn old desk. All over the desk were letters from that boy, she didn't know his name but he had been very helpful that day at the market.

5 days earlier…

"Ugh, I can't believe they expect me to get all this" Adelyn said bending down to pick up the quill she had dropped.

She was in Goldenville a small town in the kingdom of Swynwick, ruled by his royal majesty King Henry. Currently she was in the market place which was filled with many different stalls and carts all filled with different goods from far and near. She had been there for about two hours and all she needed to do was get the fruit, as it spoils quickly and it would have been bad to take home rotten fruit to Lady Tremaine.

"Right so all I need now is some fruit" Adelyn said making her way through the huge crowd.

She was just about to join the line when the royal guard made their way through the mob. Many of the pheasants quickly got out of the way and Adelyn was knocked to the ground in the frenzy. She stood up and dusted herself off, she quickly gathered up her groceries and managed to get through the crowd.

"Hey Adelyn!" a voice called out from behind her

Turning around Adelyn dropped some of the items she had been balancing in her arms.

"Oh shoot" Adelyn said rushing over to pick them up

She didn't see the cart racing towards her and as she stood up she saw it. The horse had been spooked by something and now it was almost upon her. She screamed and dropped everything putting her hands above her head. Some hidden force pulled her to the side and she thought that the horse had struck her. But she realised that she felt no pain.

"_I must be already dead"_ she thought opening her eyes. She saw the horse standing about 10 meters to her left and all around her were people rushing forward to see if she was ok. She looked down and saw a boy around her age lying there and she realised that she must have landed on top of him.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" she said hastily standing up and stepping back. She hopped no one had seen her blushing because that would have just started rumours.

"Why are you saying sorry?" the boy asked. His voice was kind and gentle with a hint of concern in it. He was a little bit taller than she was and he had broad shoulders and muscular arms. He had messy brown hair and green eyes.

"_He looks so handsome"_ she thought staring at him

"Oh uh, I don't know why" she said fiddling with the bottom of her apron.

"Well I hope you're ok" he said picking up her things and handing them to her

"Uh thank you" she muttered turning to walk away

"Wait, would you happen to have a name?" he asked her, "So next time we meet I know who you are"

"Oh my name is Adelyn" she replied

"Adelyn, that's a pretty name" the boy said "Well I'll see you around then"

"Um ok" she said hurrying off

**This is my first fanfiction I hope you all like it and please feel free to review all comments are welcome. I will be updating soon so keep checking back. Thanks all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Adelyn made her way through back to the fruit stall.

"_He was so handsome, I wonder who he is, and he looked kind of familiar"_ she thought as she pushed through the noisy crowd.

"Adelyn!" the voice called again

Adelyn turned around slowly and looked for the person that the voice belonged to. She saw her friend Evalynn running up to her. Evalynn was around her own height and had dusty blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing an old faded red dress and white apron like Adelyn.

"Are you ok Adelyn?" Evalynn asked in a worried voice

"I'm fine Evalynn stop worrying" Adelyn replied in a calm tone

"What happened? All I saw was that horse rushing straight at you and then you seemed to just freeze up" Evalynn said

"Someone pulled me out of the way" Adelyn said

"Oh, who was it?" Evalynn asked with a smirk

"I… I don't actually know, he never said who he was" Adelyn said thinking back to their little conversation

"Oh so it was a boy" Evalynn said with emphasis on the word 'boy'.

"Oh shut up Evalynn" Adelyn said, "oh and since how you are here can you help me with the fruit please?"

"Sure" Evalynn replied

They purchased the fruit and then headed back to the manor where Adelyn worked and lived. As they entered through the gates Adelyn looked to her left and saw the great oak tree that her father had been buried beneath. She looked at the grave stone that marked where her father lay and thought back to that day.

14 years earlier…

"Daddy do you have to leave again?" the four year old Adelyn asked

"Yes darling I have business in Aldford again sweetheart" her father Daniel said kneeling down on the hard wood ground, "Promise me you will be good, no being mean to your step sisters or your mother"

"I promise daddy" Young Adelyn said hugging her dad

"I will be back in three days and then we will do something fun, ok?" Daniel said

"Ok" Adelyn said wiping tears from her eyes

"I love you Adelyn" her dad said standing up," Now one last hug goodbye"

They embraced in a warm hug and then her father went over to where his horse was being held by one of the servants. He climbed into the saddle and started to ride away. Halfway down the road he fell off his horse in a boatload full of pain.

"Daddy!" Adelyn exclaimed rushing up to where he lay.

Lady Tremaine and her two daughters and all the servants ran to catch up to her. Adelyn lay down her head on her father's chest and cried until the servants were able to take her back to her room.

Present day…

Adelyn glanced back at her father's grave, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned away before they flowed and followed Evalynn to the house. They were greeted by Melamine and Scythia the two servants who had been like mothers to her ever since that day.

"Thank you Evalynn" Adelyn said taking the fruit from her

"No problem" Evalynn replied, "Oh and my mum wanted to know if you were still ok to help us with our stall tomorrow at the festival."

"Sure I'll be there" Adelyn said heading inside

"Great see you there" Evalynn said walking back down the road

Adelyn made her way to the kitchen which was located in the basement. Placing all the items on the bench she took off her boots and put on pair of brown shoes.

"Ah, your back" Melamine said

"Yeah I had a bit of trouble but nothing to worry about" Adelyn said putting a jar of honey in the cupboard.

"Ok and be careful when you go to give Lady Tremaine the mail, she's in one of her moods" Melamine said

"Oh no, thanks for the warning" Adelyn replied before climbing up the stairs to the sitting room.

As she entered Lady Tremaine was yelling at Christina because she had failed to balance a book on her head. Rose was sitting in an arm chair reading a book and their white fluffy cat was sitting in her lap.

"Where have you been?" Lady Tremaine shouted at Adelyn, "I sent you to get a few things and you come back three hours later"

"I'm sorry my lady" Adelyn said curtseying, "I had a little mishap with a horse and carriage"

"Oh I don't care, just give me those letters" Lady Tremaine snapped, snatching the letters out of Adelyn's hand.

Adelyn went and stood by the door waiting for her next task to be assigned.

"Oh, ladies look" Lady Tremaine said, "It says here that the King is holding 3 balls for the prince's birthday. The first is in 4 days, and also that he will need to choose a bride in that time."

"Mother that doesn't give us much time to prepare" Rose said getting up and walking to where her mother stood.

"No it doesn't, but we will make do, after all there isn't anyone as pretty as you in the kingdom the prince will have to choose you" Lady Tremaine said, "we will get started right away"

"But mother why don't I get a chance?" Christina asked

"Isn't it obvious dear? Rose has a better chance than you so we will spend more time helping her get ready" Lady Tremaine said in a snobby voice.

"_I wonder if I could go to these balls"_ Adelyn thought, "Um, excuse me Lady Tremaine?"

"Yes what is it?" Lady Tremaine said turning to look at her

"Would it be ok if I go to these balls as well?" Adelyn asked shyly

Lady Tremaine and rose burst out laughing at the thought of Adelyn attending a ball.

"My dear, these kinds of things are only for Nobility and those of a high rank" Lady Tremaine said

"Is that an actual rule?" Adelyn asked

"Well no but it is just how it has always been" Lady Tremaine said

"But…" Adelyn began

"No buts, you're not going and that's final!" Said Lady Tremaine

Adelyn nodded and moved back by the door.

"_Why can't I go to the balls if there is no rule saying that who can and can't go? I have just as much a right as Christina or her snobby sister Rose. Maybe I'll just have to ask Evalynn if she will take me"_ Adelyn thought

**Note:**

**I've ended this chapter here so I don't give too much away too early but I will be updating again soon. Keep reading I hope to hear from more of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Adelyn woke up to the cry of a rooster. The sun was just coming over the tops of the trees and she could hear the birds starting their morning songs.

"I have to get up" Adelyn said to herself, "I can't let Evalynn down"

She rose up from her bed of straw and made her way into the kitchen. She stopped and said hello to the other servants and maids before taking her leave. She ran though the town and made her way to the field that the festival was being held. In the early hours of the morning only the servants and maids were there setting up their masters stalls. Lady Tremaine didn't have a stall she thought it made her look like she needed money. Adelyn ran up to Evalynn and gave her a hug.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I kind of over slept a little" Adelyn said

"Hey it's no problem" Evalynn said picking up a glass case with a ruby necklace in it, "Can you please get that box of silver chains for me please"

Evalynn's family were the town jewellers. They made and sold the jewellery in the town and were quite good at their craft. Adelyn had been given a lovely pearl necklace for her birthday from them.

"Oh Adelyn, how nice to see you" Ms White said.

"Hello Ms White, how are you?" Adelyn asked

"Very well thank you" Ms White said, "Thank you so much for helping out today we really appreciate it"

"It's my pleasure" Adelyn said getting back to work

When the sun had fully cleared the tree tops the people arrived. Many were nobles and the ladies made their way to the White's stall first, wanting to get their before all the good stuff was sold. Evalynn, Adelyn and Ms White had their work cut out for them. They ran back and forth selling different pieces of jewellery to the ladies.

After lunch things died down a bit and the girls were able to take a break. The lounged about on the ground and had some water.

"Whew what a morning" Evalynn said, "I think that's the most we have ever had come at the festival"

"Well the prince's birthday is coming up" Adelyn said

"Yeah I suppose" Evalynn said

"Girls can you take care of these few customers for me please? I need to do some shopping before we go" Ms White said

"Yes mum" Evalynn said

Ms White left the girls at the stall and headed off. Evalynn got up to serve a customer that had just arrived. Adelyn started to pack up the empty boxes when someone came to the stall.

"Excuse me but could you help me?" a voice asked from behind her

"Ah, yes of…" Adelyn began turning around but when she saw who was behind her she gasped and dropped the boxes she was holding

"Oh I'm sorry did I startle you?" the boy asked

"Um… well" Adelyn said

"Hold on do I know you?" the boy asked in a cheerful voice

"Well you did save me from that horse yesterday" Adelyn said looking down

"Oh yeah I remember, your name is Adelyn isn't it?" the boy asked

"Yeah, what's yours? You never told me" Adelyn said

"Oh I'm Bryce, Bryce Filink" Bryce said

"Oh, well what can I help you with?" Adelyn asked

"I'm looking for something to give to my mother for her birthday in a few weeks" Bryce explained

"Well we have a lot of stuff to choose from" Adelyn said

"Great" Bryce replied

They spent the next few minutes looking at different pieces of jewellery. When Bryce finally decided to get his mother a pearl and sapphire necklace he paid for it and started to head off.

"Wait, will I see you again?" Adelyn asked

"Most likely" Bryce replied, "If you come by the silversmiths I'll be there, it's where my family works"

"Oh ok, well then bye" Adelyn said

"Bye Adelyn, I really hope we meet again" Bryce said walking off


	4. Chapter 4

Adelyn said goodbye to Evalynn and her mother then she began walking home. She decided to take the forest path today because it took longer and she had a lot on her mind.

_"Why do I feel this way? I've only met him twice. Though he does seem quite chivalrous, he did save me" _Adelyn thought,_ "He does seem nice as well"_

Adelyn was so deep in thought that she didn't realise where she was going and she walked a bit to close to the edge of the path. She started to fall but a hand reached out and grabbed her waist. The hand pulled her back on the path. She turned and saw Bryce standing there.

"Glad I caught you again" Bryce said

"Oh, uh thank you Bryce" Adelyn said stepping back.

"Hey no problem. But you do seem to have a habit of getting into trouble" Bryce said teasingly

"Yeah I do don't I" Adelyn said smiling

"What were you doing down this path anyway? It's not safe" Bryce asked

Adelyn looked around and realised that she had taken a wrong turn. She had been so destructed that she had wandered down the path to the giant's cave.

"Oh no, thank you for stopping me, I don't know what would have happened if I had gotten to the cave" Adelyn said shuddering at the thought

"It was no problem I had to come here to get something for my father and then I saw you" Bryce explained

Adelyn was about to say something but just then a terrible sound rang out through the forest. Bryce and Adelyn turned towards the cave mouth just as the giant slowly stumbled out. Adelyn cried out and took a step back, Giants were known to attack young girls and eat them.

"You woke me up!" The giant said in a loud angry voice, "Ah, and this young gentleman has brought me some lunch it seems"

He lunged towards them and they ducked. Bryce pushed Adelyn forward and they started running. The giant was close behind him and when he was close enough he grabbed Adelyn.

"Now I've got you" the giant said

"Help!" Adelyn screamed, "Someone help me please"

Adelyn's voice reached the ears of the prince and his Knights who were currently hunting in the forest. They rushed to where the sound came from and saw the giant with Adelyn in his hand.

"Quickly form a line, we will charge the giant" the prince said to his Knights

They formed a line and on the princes command they charged at the giant. Their spears stuck the giant in the legs and he started to fall. Adelyn was sent flying from his hand. The prince jumped off his horse and ran to catch her. She landed in his arms and they crashed to the ground.

"Are you alright miss?" The prince asked

"Uh, yes thank you your highness" Adelyn said standing up and curtseying

"Please call me Ryan" the prince said

Adelyn noticed that he had an affectionate look in his eyes. She looked around and saw Bryce running up to her.

"Are you ok Adelyn?" Bryce asked a little out of breath

"Yeah I'm fine" Adelyn said shakily

"Adelyn, hmm that's a pretty name. A name fit for one as beautiful as you" Ryan said

"Uh thank you your highness" Adelyn said looking confused

Bryce looked hurt and stepped back. He didn't like the way the prince was acting towards Adelyn. But he did not speak for it was bad to argue with royalty.

"Thank you again your highness, but I best be going" Adelyn said

She curtseyed again and started to walk away. She got no further than a few steps before she felt dizzy. She blacked out and started to fall. Ryan jumped forward and caught her. He turned to his Knights and gave them a few orders. Then he placed Adelyn into the saddle and jumped in behind her. They rode away leaving Bryce standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

Adelyn woke up confused. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. All she remembered was that giant attacking her and that prince. She took in her surroundings and figured that she must be in some kind of infirmary. The walls were white and so were the sheets on the bed she was lying on.

"Glad your awake" Ryan said

"Ah, your highness I... I didn't know you were there" Adelyn stammered

"It's fine" Ryan said kindly, "How are you though?"

"Oh I'm fine" Adelyn said

"Good" Ryan said, "And if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing down that path?"

"Oh I was too deep to thought and I must have wandered down the wrong path, luckily Bryce was there" Adelyn explained

"Who's Bryce?" Ryan asked

"Oh he was that boy that was with me, he stopped me from falling off the path" Adelyn said

Ryan didn't say anything more. He stood up and paced back and forth. Adelyn sat up and watched him. He seemed to be really deep in thought.

"Your highness are you ok?" Adelyn asked

"Oh yes I'm fine, just thinking about things" Ryan replied stopping his pacing, "I have arranged for transport to take you home, so please get ready"

He left the room and Adelyn collected her clothes that were sitting on the draw beside her bed. She went to the ladies bathroom and changed.

_"He looked puzzled when I mentioned Bryce's name. It's almost as if he remembers him or something"_ Adelyn thought

She left the bathroom and made her way down the stairs to the ground floor. At the front door Ryan stood waiting. She walked up to him and curtseyed.

"Thank you for everything your highness" Adelyn said

"Your welcome, and please like I said before call me Ryan" the prince said, "Also I wanted to ask you, will you be at the ball tomorrow evening?

"Uh I don't know" Adelyn said, she was afraid to tell him who she really was

"I hope you can make it, I would love to see you there" Ryan said

"I... I'll try" Adelyn said

"Ok, your carriage is here now, I hope you have a safe trip and I hope to see you again" Ryan said opening the door

"Thank you" Adelyn said walking through the door and past him

She climbed into the carriage and sat on one of the seats. She looked out the window and saw Ryan watching her leave. He didn't go back inside until the carriage had passed through the gates.

_"Ugh, what is wrong with me!"_ Adelyn thought, _"Why is love such a complicated thing?"_

As the carriage pulled into the driveway to her home. She realised that she had been gone all day yesterday and all night. Lady Tremaine was going to be furious and probably punish her.

"Where have you been!" Lady Tremaine shouted as soon as she entered the house

"I'm sorry, my lady I was attacked" Adelyn explained

"I don't care, I had to make the other servants do your work" Lady Tremaine said

"I'm sorry my lady" Adelyn said with fear

"Enough, go back to the kitchen, you'll be taking over everyone else's chores for the next week" Tremaine said

Adelyn hurried out of the room and ran to the garden. She sat down on one of the seats and cried.

"Adelyn?" A voice said

"Oh it's you Evalynn" Adelyn said

"Are you ok?" Evalynn asked sitting down beside her

"I don't know, I have no idea what's going on with my life, nothing is making any sense" Adelyn said

"Oh, is there anything I can do to help?" Evalynn asked

"I don't think so, why did you come anyway?" Adelyn asked

"Oh mother asked me to invite you to come along with us to the ball tonight" Evalynn said

"I would love to, but I don't think I will be able to get away" Adelyn said

"Oh yes you will, mum said we will pay the other maids to take care of your work for you so you can come" Evalynn said joyfully, "just think of me as your fairy godmother"

"Really funny Evalynn, but thank you so much" Adelyn said laughing

"No problem, but come on we have to get ready" Evalynn said jumping up and pulling Adelyn along

"Ok ok, just let me walk" Adelyn said

They both walked down the path and to Evalynn's house. There they spent the rest of the afternoon doing makeup and hair. When it was almost time to leave they got changed into their dresses. Evalynn was wearing a pretty coral dress and Adelyn was wearing a midnight blue and silver dress.

A carriage which the family had hired pulled up outside the house and the family including Adelyn climbed In.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep in a hidden lair, a man in his 40's was lurking. Standing next to him was a young girl of 18 years. Her name was Steph. For the past twelve years she had been training with this man. What they did was not what many others did. They were assassins.

"Are you ready for your mission?" The man asked

"Yes I am so ready for this" Steph said in an annoyingly perky voice

"You know who you are targeting right?" The man asked her

"Yes, I will make them pay for what they did to you father" Steph said

The carriage pulled up outside the castle and joined the others. When it pulled up near the doors. The family got out one by one and made their way up the stairs. As they entered the ball room beautiful music surrounded them. Ma White and the boys made their way to the far side of the room where some of their friends were. Evalynn and Adelyn went over to Steph (aka assassin) and Alice, some of their friends from the village.

"What a crowd, I thought we would never find you in here" Evalynn said

"Don't worry we would have found you anyway" Alice said

The girls spent the next half hour dancing with each other and talking to old friends. Everyone crowded around the thrones when a trumpet sounded. The royal family entered and took their places on their thrones. The king stood up and stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the ball, we hope you all have a wonderful evening and the queen and I look forward to seeing who our son chooses to be his bride. Please enjoy yourselves" the king said in a loud voice

Everyone one went back to where they were standing. Some of the men and boys took their partners onto the dance floor and began to waltz in time to the music. Adelyn felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. There stood Bryce, dressed in a black suit with a small tie.

"May I have this dance Adelyn?" He asked extending his hand

"You may" Adelyn said taking his hand.

He led her onto the dance floor and they joined the circle of dancers. Many of those around them watched on as the dancers circled around and around the room. When the song finished Bryce bowed to Adelyn.

"Thank you for the dance my lady" Bryce said

"Your welcome, but please stop speaking so formally" Adelyn said as the music started up again

Bryce was about to ask Adelyn for another dance when Ryan approached them.

"May I cut in?" He asked Bryce

"Yes your majesty" Bryce said looking hurt

Bryce turned and strode away. Adelyn and Ryan took their position and began to move in time with the other dancers.

"I'm so glad you could come Adelyn" Ryan said

"I'm glad I was able to make it" Adelyn replied

"Who was that boy that you were dancing with just before?" Ryan asked

Adelyn explained who he was and told Ryan how Bryce had saved her. They chatted on through the next two songs before Ryan got serious.

"Adelyn, as you know my parents want me to find a bride among the daughters of the guests during the three balls. I would like to get to know you a bit better" Ryan said

_"Wow he is really straight forward about this"_ Adelyn thought

"So?" Ryan said

"Oh um, yeah I suppose so" Adelyn said, knowing that she would need to keep this secret from Bryce

"Great I'll..." Ryan began

A loud scream rang out from near the thrones. The queen fell down next to her husband and wept. The king had been stabbed in the chest twice and was slowly dying. Ryan left Adelyn standing on the dance floor and rushed over to his parents. Adelyn noticed Steph slinking away silently.

Ryan hugged his mother as she wept. The noise in the room had completely died down and no one moved. The guards started to lead people out of the room and into another part of the castle. Adelyn looked around for Evalynn but she could not find her.

Back in the throne room the royal physicians took the Kings body to the infirmary where it would lie until a burial ceremony could be organised. Adelyn snuck past the guards and ran over to Ryan and the queen. She knelt down beside them and tried to help comfort the queen. In the end some of the court advisers took her to her rooms and Adelyn was left standing with Ryan.

"I'm so sorry Ryan" Adelyn said standing up

"Don't feel sorry Adelyn, it wasn't your fault" Ryan said sadly

"Is there anything I can do?" Adelyn asked

"You can leave me alone!" Ryan snapped, "Cant you see I'm depressed?"

"I... I'm sorry" Adelyn sad starting to run out of the room

"Wait Adelyn! I'm sorry" Ryan said

Adelyn stopped at the door and opened it. Turning back to the prince with tear stained eyes she shook her head and left. She ran through the crowd and out of the castle. She started to walk home in the cold night. By the time she arrived at the river crossing she was exhausted and cold. She stopped on the bridge and looked out over the water. She sat down against the bridge and started to cry. She didn't know what had made Ryan say that but she knew that she would have to give him a bit of space to clam down.

**A big thank you to all who have reviewed and a shout out to my Bestie Steph who I based the Assassin girl on. Thanks for all the reviews I hope you continue to read and I would love to hear more from you guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

Adelyn watched as the stars in the sky twinkled and sparkled. She rose up off the ground and started making her way back home. While she was walking along a small group of wolves jumped out of the bushes. They growled and bared their teeth. Adelyn started slowly walking backwards so as not to scare the wolves. She noticed that each wolf had a collar.

Just behind the wolves was a girl dressed in black. All her skin but her face was covered with black clothes showing and in the moonlight Adelyn identified the person.

"Steph? What are you doing with those wolves?" Adelyn asked

"Just taking them for a walk" Steph replied

"Why at this hour of the night?" Adelyn asked

"Because they like this time" Steph said, "I really have to go I'll see you later"

Steph ran off and made her way through the dark forest. Leading the wolves to the hidden lair she told them to wait outside. Entering the cave she took off her cape and laid it on the back of a chair. Sitting by the fire was the same man.

"I have completed my task" Steph said approaching him

"Very good my daughter" the man said, "So my brother is truly dead?"

"Yes father, I had no trouble with it either" Steph replied

"Good" her father said

Steph went back to her room and put her daggers away. Earlier at the stream she had cleaned the blood off them as she would be needing them again soon.

She sat on her bed and thought about how far she had come now. Her father had raised her here in the mountains after her mother died. He had gone mad after this and the throne was given to his brother the man she had just killed. She walked over to the small table that was in her room and picked up the photo of her and her mother. They had been riding in the palace grounds at that point and that's when she died. The horse had bucked her off and she broke her neck in the fall.

Steph now thought about how tonight's assassination had gone.

At the ball earlier...

Steph stood by the refreshment table and observed the royal family. The queen got up and joined her cousin on the dance floor. The king remained in his throne while Ryan went over to Adelyn and that guy she was dancing with.

Making her way over to the thrones she casually walked around looking at the tapestries. She pulled a piece of paper out of her hand that had details of a hidden tunnel system in the castle. In the sheet was a drawing of a red tapestry with a dragon emblem on it. She located this on the wall and walked over to it. She pulled it off the wall carefully and looked behind it.

Sure enough, on the wall was a small door. Steph pulled out a small key from her pocket. Fitting it in the lock she turned it left and pushed on the door. It swung open without a noise and she entered the small tunnel. She quietly shut and locked the door behind her and made her way down the tunnel. On the first right she came to she turned and started walking down this tunnel. She turned right once more and she approached a hard wood block. She knew she had reached the spot she needed to be in. She waited till she was certain the king was siting in his throne before prying open the hatch. The hard hatch door was actually the back of the throne that was built into the wall.

Steph heard the queen asking the king to dance and knew she had to strike now. She pulled out her daggers and made two lightning fast stabs and the Kings exposed back. When he cried out in pain she hurriedly shut the hatch and made her way back down the tunnel system. This time she took a very complicated route that took her out to the back of the stables. She climbed over the wall and ran into the forest to a small clearing where the wolves were sitting.

Now in her room...

Steph smiled cruelly, assassinating was her favourite thing to do and she silently thanked her father for being the dead kings brother. Deep down she did feel sad that she had killed her uncle but those feelings were quickly pushed aside. As she grew sleepy she went back and laid on her bed. Falling into a deep sleep almost instantly she thought about her next task.

**Thank you Perhaps-a-second-chance and agent-crown for your reviews. I hope this chapter helped your confusion and I'm sorry if I repeat 'Bryce looked hurt' he is just one of those over sensitive guys. Really love hearing your reviews everyone and if u have any questions or are confused let me know and I'll undo the confusion for you. Thanks so much everyone. **


End file.
